


Sky Blue

by RussianWitch



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tie Kink, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic should hate the sight of Brian in a suit, considering that every time Brian had worn one so far, Dominic's life had been coming down around his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Blue

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

Dominic should hate the sight of Brian in a suit, considering that every time Brian had worn one so far, Dominic's life had been coming down around his ears. Still, there is something about the clean lines and the damn tie that Dominic wants to wrap around his fist until the buster is kneeling at his feet.

The way Brian fiddles with the tie in the mornings, taking ridiculous care to get it just right, Dominic knows the blond has noticed his fascination. As far as Dominic is concerned, the tie isn't even necessary considering most of his colleagues prefer fatigues anyway. As much as he would have preferred to not have anything to do with Hobbs ever again after receiving their pardons, Dominic suspects he'll never get rid of the bastard now, not with Brian working for him.

Never mind that Brian hasn't been out of Dominic's bed since they got back home. Somehow the blond crashed at his place for one night, and never managed to even make an attempt to look for his own. Not that Dominic minds all that much, not with the warm body in his bed to reach for in the middle of the night, one that arches into his touch even in its sleep. Making himself comfortable, he lazily watches the show, amused at being ignored in favor of Brian's transformation into a good little government drone. Grey suit, white shirt, new tie: sky blue matching his eyes and car. Too damn neat, making Dominic itch to muss him up, get his buster back. "Dom—" He focuses his eyes, smiles at the blond leaning over him with a frown, tie dangling enticingly right in front of Dominic's face.

Practically a crime not grab it to drag Brian a little bit closer. "Morning—" The buster already tastes of coffee and toothpaste, has him growling with want, dick taking notice. For a while, they bite and lick playing chase until they are both out of breath. Brian sighs contently, and tries to straighten up, but Dominic refuses to let him go, pulling on the strip of blue material to force Brian further down.

"Dom—I need to get going." Brian complains against his lips, but Dominic doesn't care, doesn't want to let him go just yet, Hobbs can damn well wait for all he cares! Reaching up, he grabs the blond by the belt and drags him up onto the bed. "Don't care." He nips at a sharp jaw, single-mindedly sucking on a pulse point just below Brian's ear making sure to leave a visible mark just to keep everyone from getting ideas.

The sheet gets in the way, and he kicks them off struggling until he feels the rough material of the suit scraping against his skin as Brian struggles to get away...until Dominic wraps his hand around his dick that is. "I hate you so much!" Brian moans, bares his teeth threateningly, but thrusting into Dominic's hand anyway. "Yeah, I feel ya." Dominic smirks. He can feel Brian's gun against his side, and the cold press of the badge hooked in Brian's belt against his skin. The thrill of fucking a cop, he's never had that, wasn't a thing to get off on either: being a wanted man and everything.

Only now, it's different without the heat on him and his own _personal_ cop to play with. Might even enjoy himself with the handcuffs some time. "Dom!" Brian tries again, trying not to whine at the too slow stroking.

"Want ya ta fuck me." He grunts into the blonde's ear, still keeping Brian leashed tightly. The thought of getting fucked while keeping Brian under control by his tie, is one hell of an nice prospect.  "NOW?!" He loves how Brian's hands turn into claw on his skin, greedy already despite his objection. "What? Ya wanna make an appointment?"

"Did I mention I really hate you?" Brian strains against the makeshift leash reaching into the bedside table for the lube. "Get on with it—" He spreads his legs, allowing Brian to shift around until he gets his knees under him. Brian's hands slip and slide across his body, close around his dick then go lower to prepare him to take a dick. He groans as two slick fingers slip inside as Brian's teeth sink into his pectoral.

Familiar touch, unfamiliar sensation of Brian struggling against the leash to get at more of Dominic's skin, fighting for breath, stubborn and sloppy with it. The sounds he makes, they are going to be keeping Dominic warm on lonely nights for a long time. Three fingers inside of him, Brian nuzzling against his extremely eager dick, another finger in making him really feel it. "Come on, already—" He finally growls annoyed by teasing, pulling on the leash to get Brian focused. "Show me what ya got, _officer_." Much to his amusement, Brian growls right back struggling against the leash for the first time since it all started, but giving up after Dominic gives it another hard tug.

The slow slide of Brian's dick into him, everything slowing down like the last 10 feel before the finish line. Lying back, Dominic watches the bright blue of Brian's eyes turning into a thin blue line around the blown pupils, how he fights to keep from losing control and just shoving in. There is a time and a place for that, and this time isn't it. Slow, and easy, or as easy as they can manage anyway. He wraps another twist of tie around his hand, brings Brian as close as he can, hooking a leg around a sharp thigh in encouragement. "Now, put ya back into it." He orders, keeping their bodies plastered together.

Brian curses and obeys: short sharp thrusts, grinding against Dominic every so often. He knows he'd going to be feeling it the rest of the day, bruises and muscles worked just a bit too hard in the wrong way...Just what he needs to make a boring day doing paperwork a little bit more interesting. "Yeah, that's it—" He moans approvingly, grabs a handful of tight ass in encouragement, and lies back to enjoy. Every time Brian moves Dominic's dick, trapped as it is between their bellies, rubs against the wet cotton of Brian's shirt torturously. He knows the buster is struggling with the restricting jacket and the pants still around his knees, Dominic wonders how often he can manage to recreate the sight in the future.

"Now, isn't this better than the office?" He purrs contently, chuckling when Brian twists his hips viciously leaving him breathless. "That's it—" Spanks Brian hard on the ass in encouragement, and takes the brutal fucking he gets in retaliation with a contented groan. Just what he needs: a good start of the day. Forces Brian's head down, close enough to fuck his mouth with his tongue in return. Just the two of them wrapped around each other, the rest of the world falling away as they race towards release.

Coming they cling to each other leaving bruises on the other's skin, Brian moans into a kiss as he shudders and spills inside of Dominic. He comes as well, making a bigger mess of Brian's already messy shirt finally releasing the damn tie and allowing Brian to slump to his side. "I really _hate_ you." Is partly muffled by the pillow, countered by Brian reaching back for him, pulling at Dominic until he rolls to his side and throws an arm around him. "Yeah, I noticed." Helps Brian to fight his way out of his jacket and the holster. Enjoys the closeness and Brian goes for his phone, and starts typing something. "I should let you explain to Hobbs why I'm late."

Imagining how that confrontation would go over has Dominic smothering his laughter in Brian's shoulder, much to the blonde's annoyance. Then remembers whom they are talking about, "Ya better have told ya boss _not_ ta send out the cavalry." No need to spoil the morning with Hobbs bursting in looking for his second in command. "Maaan, you owe me a suit!" Said second in command complains finally getting rid of the mangled tie. Dominic grabs for it before the scrap of fabric is  tossed in the trash. "Give here, I have plans for that." The condition it's in, Brian won't be using it at 'the office' anyway, and Dominic is still curious how the blonde will look tied up with it.

Brian's phone starts buzzing insistently, and the blond drops the argument in favor of answering that at once. Dominic takes the time to stretch extensively listening with half an ear to Brian trying to get a word in edgewise, sputtering and cursing while simultaneously trying to get changed out of the wrinkled clothes.

All in all, not a bad way to start the day.  


End file.
